I'll Make A Man Out of You
I'll Make A Man Out of You is a song from Mulan. Lyrics Ordinary Lyrics Shang: Let's get down to business to defeat the Huns Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons? You're the saddest bunch I ever met But you can bet before we're through Mister, I'll make a man out of you Tranquil as a forest But on fire within Once you find your center You are sure to win You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot And you haven't got a clue Somehow I'll make a man out of you Chien Po: I'm never gonna catch my breath Yao: Say goodbye to those who knew me Ling: Boy, was I fool in school for cutting gym Mushu: This guy's got 'em scared to death Mulan: Hope he doesn't see right through me Chien Po: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim Chorus: (Be a man) Shang: We must be swift as the coursing river Chorus: (Be a man) Shang: With all the force of a great typhoon Chorus: (Be a man) Shang: With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon Time is racing toward us Till the Huns arrive Heed my every order And you might survive You're unsuited for the rage of war So pack up, go home You're through How could I make a man out of you? Chorus: (Be a man) Shang: We must be swift as the coursing river Chorus: (Be a man) Shang: With all the force of a great typhoon Chorus: (Be a man) Shang and Chorus: With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon Chorus: (Be a man) Shang: We must be swift as the coursing river Chorus: (Be a man) Shang: With all the force of a great typhoon Chorus: (Be a man) Shang and Chorus: With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon We'll Make a Jedi Out of You Yuna: Let's get down to business! To make you, one of us! Breon: (spoken) But, I don't think, I'm ready. Snoutlout: Shut up, and listen! You're the saddest cub, I've ever met. But you can bet, before we're through. Breon We'll Make a Jedi Out of You! Astrid: Tranquil as a forest But on fire within Once you find your center You are sure to win Tuffnut: You're a weak, pale pathetic lot And you haven't got a clue Ruffnut: Somehow We'll make a Jedi out of you Breon: I'm never gonna catch my breath. Radio: Say good bye to those who knew him Breon: Boy, I was a fool for cutting gym. Lampy: This guy's got 'em scared to death Toaster: Hope they don't go right through him Breon: Now I really wish that I knew how to fight Chorus: (Be a Jedi) Sharon: We must be swift as the coursing river Chorus: (Be a Jedi) Fishlegs: With all the force of a great typhoon Chorus: (Be a Jedi) Button Mash: With all the strength of a raging fire Ember: Mysterious as the dark side of the moon Astra: Time is racing toward us Nyx: Till the Sith arrive Heed our every order And you might, survive! Ember: You're unsuited for the rage of war So man up, go tough You're strong Ramon: How could we make a Jedi out of you? Chorus: (Be a Jedi) Apple Bloom: We must be swift as the coursing river Chorus: (Be a Jedi) Scootaloo: With all the force of a great typhoon Chorus: (Be a Jedi) Babs Seed and Chorus: With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon Chorus: (Be a Jedi) Blythe Baxter: We must be swift as the coursing river Chorus: (Be a Jedi) Sharon: With all the force of a great typhoon Chorus: (Be a Jedi) All of our heroes and Chorus: With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon! Trivia * Category:Songs